


What A catch

by Teddy_harp



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Boats and Ships, Drinking, Fishing, M/M, Ocean, Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_harp/pseuds/Teddy_harp
Summary: Patrick lives a lonely fisherman's life, spending months at sea and only weeks at home, he likes it though, at least that's what he tells himself.But a special catch is about to change how he views his life, and maybe just maybe there's room for two.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 9





	What A catch

(as seen in the peterick oneshot book ;p)

Patrick leaned back against the deck, watching the clouds roll by as he was gently rocked by the waves.

Three months he'd been out here, trying to get a good haul, but for some reason, all the fish he caught were all too small or too sick looking for him to make any profit off of them.

To be honest, he was kinda glad, it wasn't like there was anyone waiting for him back home save his overbearing mother, he could still hear her wails as he floated off towards the sunset.

She acted like he was going to war every time he left, he acted sympathy every time comforting her, as passes by looked on with murmurs of:

_"isn't he such a sweet boy, that Patrick, comforting his mother like that,"_

_"I bet it tears him apart to leave her,"_

_"poor women watching her son leave again after only being home a few weeks_ ,"

He didn't really feel all too bad about leaving, she could cope and only acted so helpless to try and make him stay longer or never leave again.

But he loved the sea, it was calm, quiet, if a bit lonely at times, he wouldn't change it for the world though, he could never stay away for long, it was in his blood.

Patrick wasn't really the most social of people, to begin with, so when his dad had unfortunately passed on and left his prized boat to him, he'd gladly taken the family business up, five months with only himself or one other person for compare? He was so in.

The boat wasn't the prettiest, covered in rust, peeling paint, and using the same equipment it had when his dad brought it new back when Patrick was about 5.

But it was home to him, he could probably walk around and drive it blindfolded, not that he ever wanted to test that theory.

The best part about the boat through was the piano, it had been installed by his dad, so that he could entertain himself growing up, when fishing became boring and his ADHD took over.

Standing up he walked over to the boat's equipment board noting down his quadrants in his book, looking up at the map pinned to his wall to see where he was.

He was getting close to the border of another ship fishing zone, and pretty close to an area he knew was usually full of fish at this time.

Heading to the boat's wheel, he turned towards where he'd set his net.

____

The net, like the last three times he'd tried today, was full of unsellable fish.

He was getting pretty annoyed with the whole thing, he'd expected to at least have one good catch by now.

Sighing he dropped the anchor, here was as good as place as any to stop for the night, the sun was starting to set anyways, bathing the sea in pinks and oranges.

Climbing down into the hull of the ship he set about making his dinner.

He grimaced at the big bag of oats, that he used to make gruel and porridge, sitting innocently on the counter, deciding to ignore it, he'd used about a quarter of the bag already, and was sick of oats for now.

Instead, he started digging through his little kitchen cabinet, he found a tin of tuna, deciding it was better than the off looking tin of vegetables that were such to be soggy mush after heating.

Dumping the tuna into his pot and turning the flame on, he started to break it up, giving the big bag of oats a nasty look, as he did.

___

Having finished his tuna and given the oats one finally seething look he turned in for the night, changing into a comforter pair of pants, he curled up on his bed.

it was about the size of a good single bed with an old mattress, that's springs dug into his back, under the ratty blankets that were surprisingly warm to sleep under.

There was still old glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling, he'd put them there himself with his dad's help to remind him of home, his childhood bedroom had had the same stars, stuck up by his cousin when he'd stayed there for a while when Patrick was a baby.

He'd taken them down when he was 16, after a girl he'd liked had made fun of them, he couldn't get rid of these ones though. Not only because of sentimental value, but his dad had used a strong adhesive to stick them there, so that they'd stay on during storms when the boat would be thrown about by waves and wind, they'd probably still be there when Patrick was old and gray.

Taking his glasses off and plopping them down his arm darted back under the covers, and he shut his eyes.

If he tried hard enough with his eyes closed he could pretend that there was someone next to him, that the heat wasn't just his own that the blankets had adsorbed, but instead, was someone arm thrown over his stomach, their front pressed against his back rather then the cool wooden interior of the boat.

that the slight breeze on his neck was someone's breath and not the crack in the window, that the smell of the ocean was coming from someone's shampoo or body wash.

And the trick worked, it lulled him to sleep the pretend feeling of someone loving him enough to snuggle with him.  
___

A few days had passed, he's still had no luck with his net throws.

It was starting to feel like a fishermen curse... He didn't remember pissing anyone off when he was onshore, but it was always possible, maybe he'd accidentally stared at someone too long.

He tossed the net over the side of the boats watching the weight make it sink down and ready to pull it back up as it sunk through a school of fish.

If he didn't get anything soon he'd have to head back empty-handed, meaning he wouldn't be able to pay his bills for his flat, or pay off whatever debts his mum had ranked up whilst he was away.

Clicking the button that pulled the net up, and watching it slowly ascend towards him.

One it was out of the water he sighed, there was next to nothing in the net save a few pathetic looking fish.

He dumped them back over the side, yup definitely cursed.

____

Sitting on his bed, he scribbled down his thoughts into his little notebook, one good thing about being alone, you get a lot of time to come up with ideas.

In another life he thought he might've been some kind of performer, playing the songs he wrote, rocking it out on drums with four or five other people, watching them dance about a stage.

The image made him smile, no one would ever notice him but he'd be there, in the thick of it, watching his would-be brothers capture entire crowd of hundreds, with the beat of his drums cheering them on.

"HEY! HEY! HELP!" he shook off his daydream when the shout crashed into his ears vibrating around his head.

"PLEASE HELP!" shooting up he rushed over to the ladder and scrambled up, getting to the side of the boat and leaning over.

"HEY IM HERE!" following the voice he saw someone waving their arms, sitting on what looked like...driftwood? He cupped his hands around his mouth so the guy could hear him.

"HANG ON!" he ran to the wheel twisting it so hard he swore it almost fell off.

As he got closer to the guy he noticed just how bad shape he was in, he was shirtless, his skin looked red from even where Patrick was standing a good 8 feet above him, he didn't want to think about how painful it must be.

When he got close enough the guy dropped off the driftwood, swimming the last couple of feet to his boat and climbed up the side ladder, falling face down on the deck moaning when his skin made contact with the cool metal of the deck.

he was breathing heavily, the dark rings around his eyes suggesting he'd been out here at least a couple of days.

"thank... So much... Thought...goner," kneeling down by the guy's side, it looked like he was already passed out, eyes closed lightly and breathing starting to slow.

It'd be easier to move him inside out of the sun, and easier to apply burn cream to his back and arms as well, whilst he was like this.

He could now also see that he had tattoos not too many, there this fucked up one on his back, that looked like a circle with something inside it, a thorn necklace, and his arms seemed to be the most well done of his tattoo.

Like he'd finally gone to someone who knew how to do what he'd wanted, was that Jack skeleton on his arm and Sally?

He gently tapped the less red looking part of the guys back, getting no reaction he started picking him up and taking him inside.

____

The guy had stayed asleep through the whole moving and applying cream thing.

He was kinda impressed, having had that cream applied multiple times in his life, he knew how much it stung at first the relief coming after a few minutes.

The guy was kinda cute too, coffee cream coloured skin and dark hair, he'd briefly seen his honeycomb eyes, and he had this baby faced thing going on that should have looked unnatural with his light stubble, but instead made him look adorable.

And Maybe Patrick should stop watching him sleep and make him some food instead? Yup, that sounded like a good idea.

There was still some porridge left of his breakfast so he started heating it up, taking a glass and pouring clean water in, hopefully, the guy hadn't drunk too much seawater, he really didn't want to spend the next couple days cleaning up and looking after a sick guy.

___

A moan from the other room made him stop what he was doing.

"what.. The.. Oh right," the was the sound of him moving getting off the bed and walking around the room.

He grabbed a bowl pouring some of porridge into it, grabbing a spoon putting it in the bowl, taking the glass with his free hand.

Walking into his bedroom he was the guy had taken to shifting through one of his books.

"hey," he jumped looking up at Patrick with wide eyes, scrambling to put the book back and pretend he hadn't been looking through his stuff, the action made him giggle slightly.

"hi, um thanks for saving me and stuff," he shrugged and held out the bowl and glass.

"your welcome, and your OK to read my book collection, it's not very impressive though," he smiled at him taking the items off him, placing the glass on the small side table.

If this was a cartoon Patrick would've swore the guy would've had that doopy, eyes closed face complete with the steam pulling him towards the food.

"I'd suggest drinking that water first, dehydration your biggest problem right now, worse than that full-body sunburn you've got," the guy pouted, he actually pouted up at him, complete with watery puppy eyes, but he listened.

Downing the glass of water, he looked instantly better, if only from the relief of having something cool.

He was starting to think that giving the guy a hot meal was a bad idea... He also had to find out what his name was, calling him the guy wasn't gonna work out in the long run, he just knew it.

He'd finished with the porridge putting the bowl down and smiling at him, and wow that was blinding.

"So what's your name? I'm Pete" Pete... It suited him.

"Patrick, what happened to you?" Pete shrugged smile falling and he looked down at his feet.

"to be honest I don't really remember, I think I fell off the boat? Maybe? I don't know," his eyes flicked up to meet his, then back down to the floor.

"well when we get back to shore ill take you to the hospital, I'm sorry that it'll take a while," Pete looked back up at him and tilted his head.

The guy needed to stop being so puppy like it was melting his heart too much.

"how much longer?" he started playing with the blankets wringing them around in his hands. "just I kinda need to break up with someone, and I can't do that in the middle of the ocean ya'know,"

He nodded getting up and motioning for Pete to follow, helping him climb out from the ladder when he winced in pain.

Leading him up to the equipment room he pulled the map down and spread it across the floor, grabbing his book and checking their quadrants.

He circle their rough location with his finger.

"see we're here-" he moved his hand to point at the dock "that's the dock there-" he traced his finger back to where they were carving out the path they'd have to take, "that's the quickest and safest route back, it'll take a month at least,"

"it seems a bit far out for a fishing boat, no offense or anything," he shrugged it off smiling up at him, as he picked everything back up to put back.

"fishermen curse, I haven't been having any luck so I decided to come out further than usual."

"well I'm glad you did, you got the best catch of all time!" he looked over his shoulder, pursing his lips slightly in confusion.

Pete sighed and pointed to himself dramatically.

"me, Patrick," he oohed and started to laugh.

___

"So what's the fishermen's curse?" he looked over at where Pete was sat, crossed legged in the doorway, just out of the sun, he was now wearing one of Patrick's cleaner shirts, a new glass of water in his hand.

"is a superstition-" he yanked on the rope, pulling it tight, "basically if you're having no luck catching anything it means someone cursed you,"

He hummed, as Patrick tied off the rope and walked over to him, leaning against the wall.

"So who'd you piss off then?" shrugging he took the glass off Pete to take a swing, get a 'hey!' in response.

"I don't think I pissed off anyone, it's just bad luck, it's just some stupid superstition," he handed the glass back to him, fingers lingering just a second too long on Pete's part.

___

Having another person on the boat wasn't new to him, he'd sometimes team up with other fishermen to get bigger catches, the idea being that the two of them were able to throw the bigger net out, thus catching more fish.

But they were all like him, mostly quiet and happy to let the sea do the talking for them.

Pete... Was not like that, he always had to be talking about something, always had to be doing something, and yeah Patrick was kinda the same with his ADD but he'd learned how to keep himself occupied while at sea, Pete had not.

"tricky, I'm bored," he was laying upside down on the bed watching as Patrick fiddled with the table, it had been wobbling and he wanted to fix it before a nasty wave hit them and possibly broke it.

"what do you want me to do about it?" Pete rolled over onto his front, dragging himself off the bed and over to where Patrick was sat, resting his head against his thigh.

"play a game with me?" he'd bite, for now.

"what game," the other's eyes sparkled and he smiled up at him innocently, before sticking his hand into his armpit and started tickling him.

He dropped the screwdriver he'd been holding and yelped, scrambling backward a few feet away from him.

Pete followed him pouncing on him and holding him down as he started tickling his sides.

Giggles poured out his mouth as he started trying to fend the other off, he slowed down his attacks and Patrick took his chance.

He leaped off the floor and onto him straddling his waist, he took the other's wrists and pinned them next to his head as he giggled.

"you gonna stop?" he was looking at him with big innocent eyes, giggles escaping from behind his small smile as he stared up at him.

Pete bucked his hips suddenly twisting his waist to throw Patrick off then climbing on top of him, holding his arms in the same way Patrick had held his.

the two stared into each other eyes, the only sounds being the lapping of the ocean and the sound of their own breathing, though Patrick was sure Pete could hear his heartbeat it was hammering so hard against his rib cage.

after what felt like an hour Pete climbed off him offering him a hand up, coughing into his elbow to try to get past the tension that was now between them, both of their cheeks were flaming red.

"umm, i- ill go make some coffee," he disappeared, leaving Patrick on his own to try to calm his still racing heart.

___

Pete helped him drag the bigger net over to the side of the boat and throw it over, they were over halfway back to shore now, and Pete had convinced him to try one last time.

So with his help, they'd pulled the bigger net out of the boat storage and rigged it up.

"So now what?" he was leaning over the side watching the net sink down under the waves and out of view, "do we wait like a half an hour or?"

"Nah see this-" he pointed to the rig and the meter attached to it, "it'll flash blue when the nets at the right depth to be brought back up," Pete moved over to stare at the meter watching as the number kept climbing.

"do you think we'll get anything?" he shrugged as Pete wrapped an arm around him.

"with my recent luck, probably nothing that could be sold,"

"aww tricky have a little faith, hey, you never know, I just might be your lucky charm!" he smiled back at Pete's grinning face, feeling his cheeks heating up slightly.

they'd never talked about that tickle fight, they ignored it had ever even happened and Patrick both hated and like it.

for one not talking about it meant he could interpret it however he wanted, could pretend it was something more than it was.

on the other hand, it could have been something more and he wasn't just reading too much into it, maybe Pete felt even a sliver of what he did.

he probably didn't though and was just being nice because he was stuck with Patrick till they got to shore, then he'd leave and Patrick would go back to being a lonely fisherman, he decided to savour it whilst it lasted.

the light flashed blue and Patrick pressed the button, the rig set to work pulling the net up, and it was pulling it up slower than before, and he hoped that that meant they had something and not just the rig need to be looked at.

the two of them moved back to the edge of the boat and his heart near about stopped.

it was full, totally full.

they pulled it over onto the boat pulling it open and watching the fish flop about the deck as they looked on shocked.

he started laughing leaping over to Pete and wrapping his arms around him, Pete pulled him close squeezing him and chuckling in his ear.

"I told you tricky, I'm your lucky charm," he pulled back grinning up at him and feeling a spark in his chest, too hyped up to start blushing and figuring the darkness on Pete's face was just fresh sunburn, he let him go rushing off to open the fish holder.

"come on Petey, we gotta get them in here!" running back over he picked up a bucket filling it with fish as Pete joined him coping him with the other bucket.

__

Once they'd finally gotten all the fish into the hold, Patrick sealing it shut with the padlock, the two had retreated to the kitchen.

he searched through one of the cabinets letting out a happy nose when he found what he was looking for jumping up and holding the case up in victory.

"beer?" he took one out and handed a bottle over to him, spinning round to get the bottle opener.

"yup, it's tradition, you get a good catch you get a beer-" he looked at the open case then up to Pete smiling "or three," he held the bottle opener out to him, watching him crack his open, taking it back and opening his own.

they'd moved to the roof, laying back and watching the stars twinkle.

"you know, these stars have nothing on those glow in the dark ones," he laughed playfully hitting the others arm.

"dude shut up, I put them there when I was seven," Pete giggled moving to rest his head on his arms.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time," he looked over at him a peaceful expression resting on his face

"really?"

"yeah, I mean my life was really stressful, I walked in on my girlfriend cheating, then I had to pretend I didn't know because her parents had paid for this really expensive cruise trip, then I walked in on her again on the cruise ship, but this time she saw me, and we had this massive fight, then I got drunk and fell off the fucking cruise," he sat up then, pressing the heal of his hands into his eyes rubbing at them.

"then you saved me, and my life has gotten so much better," Pete moved closer to him, leaning over slightly to look at his face, "your probably the best thing to happen to me in a long time."

he giggled reaching a hand up to poke the others cheek.

"your the best thing to happen to me too, I was so lonely before I found you, I thought I was happy being on my own, but I was miserable." his hand moved to play with Pete's hair rubbing the strands between his fingers, "I've been miserable since my dad died, he was the only one who really cared for me, all my mum wants is someone to pay all her bills and debts off,"

Pete rested his hand on his cheek swiping his thumb across the skin his eyes lingering on his mouth when he swiped his tongue across it, his cheeks heating up more the longer his eyes stayed on his lips.

"Petey?" his eyes snapped up to his, they were shining dark honey orbs staring straight through him, he felt his heart trying to break free from his ribs, filling his head with loud thumps it gave off.

his hand stilled and he slowly lowered himself down keeping his eye trained on his, giving him enough time to move or stop him.

he didn't want him to stop, he wanted him to hurry up. using the hand that was resting in his hair he yanked him down leaning up to meet him halfway as their mouths collided.

their lips molded together moving softly, Pete climbed on top of him, deepening the kiss moving his other hand to hold his other cheek.

his own hands slipped down, trailing down the other's chest and round to his waist settling them there.

Pete bit his lip using the following gasp to push his tongue into his mouth, tracing along his tongue and licking at his teeth moving one of his hands to the back of his head and pulling him closer.

Their teeth clashed and clattered together and their noses bumped each other one too many times, it was a perfectly unperfect kiss not a movie kiss, it was a real life, 'shit we only met a little while ago and don't really know what we're doing right now, oh and we're kinda buzzed', kiss.

And when Pete leaned down and rocked his hips against Patrick thigh his heart stopped, because pete was definitely happy to see him.

They made a detour to the kitchen, pete finding a bottle of vodka in the same cabinet the beer had been in, before they retreated to the bedroom.

They were so gonna regret this in the morning.

___

He woke up with an arm around his waist, a firm chest digging into his back, and a leg wedged between his own.

There was a warm breeze brushing against the back of his neck.

His mouth felt like cotton and there was something digging into his back.

The arm pulled him closer and there was a whine breathed against his neck, and now that he was waking up more he found that his ass hurt like not badly but familiar, it felt like the last time he'd...

Oh,

Oh shit..

His eyes shot open and he slowly lifted the cover, andddd yup naked and Pete was also naked.

Yay.

And thing digging into his back? Yup did he even need to say anything.. Oh, wait, no that's an empty vodka bottle, he thought it felt harder then one usually did.

Slowly he got up whining at double thob from both ends, yay hangover and post sex pains, a perfect combination, he could also now see a empty condom and his bottle of lube, at least they were safe.

Grabbing his underwear he tugged it on quietly no point waking the other up and having that conversation right now.

He moved about the small room picking up different items of clothing and adding them to his body as he went, putting the lube away before retreating to the kitchen and setting about breakfast.

Porridge looked really good right about now.

It was long after he'd finished making and eating some of the porridge when Pete made an appearance, in only boxers.

"...aspirin.."

"sorry there isn't any... I forgot it," he groaned plopping down at the table, leaning his head and arms across it. "you want some food?"

He shook his head groaning when the boat rocked violently, he got up to get him food anyways, he'd feel better after eating some... Or have something other than bile to throw up.

"how much did we drink?" he heard him gip at the sound of the porridge being put in the bowl.

"a case of beer between us and one vodka bottle, that I didn't even know I had. I'm guessing you had more than me though," he only got a groan in response placing the bowl in front of him and watching him turn almost green looking at it, "eat it you'll feel better,"

"will I tricky, will I?" he shrugged and forced the spoon into Pete's hand.

"I'm going to go check the map and steer,"

___

It was later in the day, and Pete finally stopped looking so much like death, he still looked like death just less so, when the conversation happened.

"Patty we need to talk about last night," he sighed looking at him leaning against the door so he didn't fall, he kinda smelled like vomit, like Patrick could smell it where he was standing.

"OK, what about it," he felt nervous what if he said it was just a one-time thing, that he just did it with him cause he was there, he watched the other bounce in his seat ever so slightly.

"I.. I'm sorry, it wasn't how I was planning on doing that in any way shape or form, I mean I imagined candles and roses petals, not beer, and the smell of fish," wait... What, ".. I mean how many people can say they've had sex to the smell of stinky fish anyways?"

"what?"

"ya know, the first time we ever did anything I wanted it to be special... And something we both actually remember," OK now he was confused and blushing.

"you want to do more stuff with me?" Pete nodded looking confused himself then his face turned to fear.

"yeah did I- did I read it wrong or something?" Patrick started shaking his head so hard he was surprised it didn't come flying off and Pete's face smoothed.

"No, god, no you didn't, I just... Well, your -" he gestured him up and done "you and I'm -" gesture himself in the same up, down motion "me, ya'know, I figured whatever this is it was a 'till we get to shore thing,"

The confusion came back even worse, he was staring at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Patrick, how could you ever think that? I care about you, I know we haven't known each other long but I feel like we have-" coping Patrick gesture only he was directing it between them, "something, something I've never felt with anyone before, don't you feel it?"

Fuck, he did, it had never felt like this before, with anyone he'd even been with, so calm, so natural, with butterfly in his stomach every time they touched and blushing when Pete stared too long.

He remembered a few days before, he and Pete had danced around each other whilst making coffee and breakfast, the same way he'd seen his mum and dad do a thousand times, and they always claimed to be soulmates.

"... I do," he stared back at Pete as his face lit up, "I feel it, but still.. when we get back you have go home and I... Have to stay," his face fell again and he seemed to deflate.

"We could make it work, I could drive to you every time your home!" he took his hand running his thumb across his knuckles softly.

"Petey, I'm away for months at a time, and there no way to properly contact me when I'm out here"

"I know... Can we at least pretend, till we get to shore, that this can be something when we get back," he nodded and didn't stop Pete when he leaned across the table and pressed their lips together softly, stars passed behind Patricks closed eyelids and he smiled into it.

After a moment they pulled apart, smiling into each other's eyes as they rested their foreheads together.

"so until we get to shore boyfriends?" he giggled pressing his lips against Pete's again for a second.

"until we get to shore boyfriends," Pete whooped getting up from the table and doing a dance, flapping his arms above his head and shaking his legs out whilst grinning at Patrick making him snort, he then doubled over clutching at his stomach as his hangover came to bite him in the ass for the terrible dancing.

"errrmmm, I feel sick," he laughed getting up himself and wrapping an arm around Pete's back.

"aww poor Petey, you wanna lie down?" he nodded groaning when Patrick started leading him to the bed.

he wrapped him in a blanket setting him on the bed pressing another short kiss to his lip and stroking his hair softly.

"try to sleep yeah?" pete nodded again snuggling down into the bed and Patrick moved the blanket up closer to his neck before getting up and leaving giving the other one last soft look before closing the door softly.   
___

When Patrick woke up he felt empty today was their last day at sea, possibly the last day he'd ever see Pete again and that... That hurt, it was possible even worse then his first heart break when he was 12.

He rolled over looking at petes sleeping face, from his smooth forehead to slightly open mouth surrounded by slight fuzziness due to his refusal to shave 'cool seamen have cool beads Patrick don't ruin my dream'.

Memorising it just in case this was the last time he'd ever see it.

Sighing lightly he leaned forward pressing a light kiss to the end of petes nose smiling at the way his face scrunched up ever so slightly.

He had to get up now, being a few hours away from land he still had a lot to prepare.

So he quickly and quietly got dressed smiling one last time at pete before disappearing towards the deck.

It was around midday when Pete finally showed himself streaching his back out as he walked into the cabin.

"hey patty pie there any porridge left?"

"No sorry, wouldn't bother making any anyways we're about half an hour from shore now see," he pointed out the window pete sleepy following his hand and not that far away from them, he could see land the faint outline of a sea wall and some buildings.

"oh... Wow, it doesn't even feel that long since you found me," Patrick nodded, feeling arms wrap around his waist, a head resting on his shoulder.

Feeling lips on his neck lazy kissing him.

"this isn't the end tricky, you know that right?" he nodded again reaching up and squeezing his hand lightly.

"I know,"

"we will figure it out, I promise," he leaned across grabbing his lips for a few seconds, pulling away and resting against his forehead.

"after we get to shore boyfriends?"

"after we get to shore boyfriend,"


End file.
